leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jhin/Abilities
Abilities Jhin's basic attacks utilize ammunition and his cannot be improved except through growth. Jhin can attack 4 times before having to for seconds, and the final shot is a guaranteed that also deals % of target's missing health}} bonus physical damage. |description2 = Jhin's base critical strike damage is reduced by 50%, but his grant 10% movement speed for 2 seconds. |description3 = Additionally, his is increased by (+ 4% per 10% critical strike chance) % per 10% bonus attack speed)}}. |leveling = |static = |cost = |costtype = |range = |targeting = Whisper is a self-buff ability. |additional = * The maximum modifier that can obtain is 155%. ** 40% base modifier at level 18. ** 75% from attack speed (with 0.625 base attack speed, it takes 300% bonus attack speed to reach the 2.5 attack speed cap). *** Bonus attack speed from growth will affect this. ** 40% from critical strike chance (on account of the 100% critical strike chance cap). }} Jhin launches a canister at the targeted enemy unit, dealing physical damage. Dancing Grenade can bounce up to three additional units. |description2 = Each unit killed causes the subsequent bounce to deal 35% increased damage. |leveling = % AD)}} |leveling2 = % AD)}} % AP)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = |projectile = true |damagetype = physical |targeting = Dancing Grenade is a targeted chain area of effect ability. |spelleffects = area |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = }} Enemy champions that have been struck by Jhin's basic attacks or any allied damage, or are inside a , are marked for 4 seconds. |description2 = After a delay, Jhin fires a laser in the target direction, dealing physical damage to the first champion that it hits, and 65% damage to non-champions along the way. |description3 = Champions marked are and Jhin gains movement speed. |leveling2 = % AD)}} |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 2500 |targeting = Deadly Flourish is a line area of effect ability that is fired in the target direction. |damagetype = physical |spellshield = will block the damage. |spelleffects = area |additional = }} Whenever Jhin scores a takedown on an enemy champion, he summons a blooming Lotus Trap around their corpse. |description2 = Jhin places a Lotus Trap on the target location that arms and stealths after a brief delay, and lasts for 2 minutes. The Lotus Trap blooms if an enemy unit walks over it. |description3 = Captive Audience uses stock and Jhin can store up to 2 charges at once. Beauty in Death does not consume charges. |description4 = Blooming Lotus Traps all enemy units inside for 2 seconds by 35%, after which they explode, dealing damage to nearby enemy units. Non-champions take only 65% damage. A bloomed Lotus Trap all units in an area for 4 seconds. |leveling4 = % AD)}} |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = Mana + 1 Charge |range = |targeting = Captive Audience is a ground-targeted area of effect trap. |spellshield = will block the damage. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area |additional = }} Jhin channels for 10 seconds and fully assembles his weapon before taking aim in the target direction, all marked units in a huge area and gaining the ability to reactivate Curtain Call up to four times. If cancelled early, Curtain Call's cooldown is reduced by 10% per unused shot. |description2 = Jhin fires a round in the target direction that stops on the first enemy champion hit, dealing physical damage to all units hit and them by 80% for seconds. |description3 = Curtain Call's damage is increased by 2% for every , and the final shot for double damage, increased by bonus critical strike damage. |description4 = }} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |range = |targeting = Curtain Call is a linear, colliding skill shot that hits in an area of effect around the target. |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = area |additional = * will increase the final shot damage by to for a minimum total damage of and a maximum of }} Strategy ;Champion Spotlight ;Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Try to Always have a in the river so you know when you are getting ganked * Wards and vision are very important when playing . His lack of mobility leaves him extremely vulnerable to ganks and melee, making it vital to avoid it rather than being caught off guard and trying to escape. * ;Playing Against * Try to juke if you are inside his and if his are stacked they will deal a lot of damage. *Do not be afraid to fight head-on if you're playing a champion adept at close combat. likes to stay hidden and set up every kill carefully from afar, before he steps in personally to finish the job. He has very little tools to serve him in a fast-paced duel or skirmish as his abilities are of little use without careful preparation and a certain distance between him and the target. **'Try to engage with right as he uses his fourth and final shot'. This is crucial: he will be reloading for the next few moments, and even after that he has to slowly shoot you three times before he has his killing shot again. **However, if you're not able to kill him in time and he's nearing his final bullet, you should immediately retreat as the fourth shot can end the duel unexpectedly. ** is remarkable for his ability to turn enemies that think they're safe for sitting at around half HP into easy kills. Pay close attention to your HP and his bullets when fighting him: stay too long, and his fourth shot will end you before you know it. Drop too low ("too low" can be as high as 60% or 70% HP if he's ahead), and then even managing to disengage might prove useless against his . *Do not stand near your minions in lane - , can 'snowball' its damage very fast by killing one low-health minion and then easily killing two more. If it lands on you, it can do massive damage in lane with very little commitment from . **Likewise, don't stay too close to your allies in a fight when they're nearing death -- can bounce off of them and onto you for free damage, and the spot of their death becomes a slowing (and exploding) field you had best to avoid. * , has extremely long range. However it's very narrow and its damage is not very high, especially if is not maxing it first, so dodging it is not top priority in a fight. **However its conditional root component can easily set up your death, so when you're marked, dodging it should become your first priority. *A fast-moving champion can easily run ahead and detonate all of traps without getting hurt at all. A fast moving tank will do an even better job since they can even be hit without serious consequence. *Remember: teammates can block shots from for their allies. Healthy allies will take much less damage than what a wounded ally would have taken from the same shot, so if you're sitting at full health, don't hesitate to block a few shots. **However keep in mind that shots scale almost exponentially in damage so taking one shot too many can easily spell your own death. If more teammates are present, rotate the role of the tank so each shot hits a healthy target. **If you're not a tank and you're not near 100% HP, dodge his fourth and final shot no matter what. Its damage is so high that it can kill you from higher HP than you might expect, or seriously wound you and force you out of the fight. ** shots scale up in damage very fast as the target's health drops. The first shot(s) may do ostensibly insignificant damage but getting hit by all four has the potential of killing you from full health. It is clear from mathematical calculations that if two bullets drop you from full to half HP (52%), you can die from the fourth bullet alone. **If three ''bullets drop you to even as high as 66% HP, which doesn't sound too dangerous, then the fourth shot poses significant threat to you (will take you to 29,04% HP) and can even kill you if you take additional damage in the meantime. ***This goes to show that even tanky champions should not get hit by 4th shot unless they're at almost full HP, else they might be forced out of the fight in one shot. Tricks * traps are able to overlap, being triggered simultaneously when stepped on and each dealing full damage all at once. can root enemies on top of the activated traps so they can't escape the damage zone. However, choosing to stack traps for the potential burst will mean that you can't use them as wards or to slow chasing enemies. * You can harass by getting two enemy caster minions low on HP, then using on them if an enemy gets close. The will kill the two minions that are low and have enough damage to kill the third caster minion with the next bounce, and finally bounce on the champion to deal significant damage. This technique is effective for two reasons: *#The enemy will probably not expect you to use when only two of the minions are low. With enough AD, you won't even need both minions to be low. As long as you can deal enough damage to kill the first two minions, the third will die from the twice-boosted damage. *#Like all bouncing abilities, takes less time to travel from target to target the closer they are to one-another. Also, is the only bouncing ability that visually arcs upwards between targets'' -- in contrast with other similar abilities that travel in a straight line between them -- thus making it harder to keep track of. These two things combined trick the enemy into thinking they're safe because the grenade moves in a high, slow arc'' from your hand to the first minion''. Then it makes three fast, low bounces and suddenly jumps onto the enemy. * Using from far enough in lane enables it to cover the entire width of the lane, denying your victims the option of exiting its AoE. * has an instant or near-instant travel time, so you only need to account for its cast take when aiming. * is hindered by his mediocre attack range and low attack speed, so he can easily be bullied by faster high-burst enemies. However, can hold onto his empowered fourth shot for some time. Use that to your advantage as enemies will stay back when they see that it's available. Last hit with your abilities, which will reset 's buff duration to keep enemies at bay for as long as possible and to stave off the reload time until you are safer, since reloading makes you vulnerable. Category:Jhin